


I Broke Darcy!

by whitexblackrose



Series: The Pregnancy of Darcy Lewis [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitexblackrose/pseuds/whitexblackrose
Summary: A phone call late at night reveals some good news, but if only Loki told Darcy that news more gently.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been up on my Tumblr for a long time and Tumblr unser daniissuchadani asked if I'd make a full fic based off of this.

The blond grumbled at hearing the melody of his beloved’s cell phone. She pinched his arm in the attempt to get him to roll off of her so she could reach the phone. Unfortunately, Thor didn’t but he grabbed the object and dropped it within Jane’s reach.

“Hello?” Jane asked.

The burst of noise fully woke Thor and Jane up. The woman’s eyes were wide and she passed the phone to Thor after putting it on speaker.

“Hello?”

His brother’s voice came through the device, _“I swear I didn’t mean to. We were just talking and then she…and then she…”_

Thor sat up, “Brother, what has happened?”

_“I broke Darcy!_ ” Loki wailed.

“Brother, you are not making sense. It has been a long time since you have been with a woman but that would not have broken your beloved.” Thor stared at Jane with wide eyes. The woman shrugged and mouthed, “it’s possible.”

_“It’s not that. She found it mind-blowingly enjoyable.”_

“Then why do you think you broke Darcy?” Thor asked.

_“She’s not moving! Part way through our conversation she froze and her eyes went glassy!”_

Jane mouthed, “what did he say?”

“What did you say before she did that?” Thor asked.

_“I…uh, mentioned feeling a magic flutter in her womb.”_

Jane let loose a squeal of delight and then jumped to her feet.

Thor stared at the device stupefied before beaming, “I’m an uncle?”

_“Yes, you big oaf!”_ There was a clatter on the other end before a feminine shriek of indignation. _“Darcy, love, you don’t want to do that.”_

“You, get dressed. Loki broke Darcy’s brain and I need muscles to keep those two apart long enough for a pregnancy test to work.” Jane said and tossed a pair of jeans on the bed.

Thor grinned and obeyed. Silently he wondered if his brother’s blessing would soon become his own when Jane saw her friend swollen with child.


	2. The Aftermath

After a morning of cursing, shrieking, and dirty fighting, Jane, and Thor finally got Darcy and Loki in two different rooms – Jane and Darcy had the bathroom while Thor and Loki were in the living room.

“I should’ve known birth control wouldn't have worked,” Darcy mumbled while she fidgeted. Jane brought several pregnancy tests, and thus far none of them showed a result. The two woman sat holed up in the bathroom for an hour with the ten sticks still showing nothing.

“It’ll be okay,” Jane assured.

Darcy shook her head. “Loki’s on probation still, his existence in my life can be taken away with a single disapproving look from Odin. He’s done great work for the Avengers for his community service, but his existence in our world isn’t permanent.”

Jane looked at her friend and pulled her into a sideways hug.

“We’re here for you two. And if Odin dares tear you two apart, Thor will take us both up there to rip his father a new one,” she promised.

“A screaming match with the head of the Norse pantheon,” Darcy said thoughtfully then dissolved into giggles.

Jane imagined her friend going at Odin like a defense lawyer and giggled too.

_Meanwhile_

At the sound of giggles from the bathroom, Thor hid a smile. For Darcy to show mirth after angry-crying was a good sign.

Now if only he could get his brother back to his normal self.

Loki sat on the couch with a chunk of ice against his cheek. In the struggle to tear the couple apart when Darcy flew at him, she managed to slap him right before Thor got her into the arms of Jane. Since that moment, Loki looked depressed.

“I messed up didn’t I?” Loki wondered.

“In my eyes, no. The relations you’ve had with Lady Darcy would’ve ended in lifelong commitment and children. She’s healed you and inspired you to be a better person, and I can’t ever imagine you walking away from someone you love this deeply,” Thor responded.

Loki got up and started pacing. The joy of the news faded, and he went as white as a sheet.

“Odin’s going to kill me,” he blurted out.

“Not if mother gets her way,” Thor commented.

Loki stood still and snickered. “Darcy and mother would make a terrifying force to reckon with. Odin won’t stand a chance.”

Thor blinked but laughed. The mere thought of Darcy going up against Odin in a war of words was amusing. 

The thought of their mother feeding Darcy small, embarrassing stories to use made it even funnier.

While the two laughed, Jane and Darcy left the bathroom.

Jane tapped Thor’s shoulder and motioned toward the door. “Let’s give them a moment,” she whispered.

Loki ignored his brother and Jane and went straight to Darcy. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her hair.

“Loki,” she started. Neither noticed the sound of the front door closing.

“You are my everything,” Loki told her. “You’re my sun, the one thing in my life that breathes existence into me. You’re my heart that’s teaching me how to feel again. You’re the angel on my shoulder. You’re my strength when I’m tired and weak. You’re my motivation to be an honest man when a lie is easier than telling the truth.”

Darcy pulled back far enough to look up at her lover’s face. At the same time, one of his hands came to rest on her abdomen.

“And this is the life I dream of with you every time I close my eyes,” he finished.

Loki looked so vulnerable it tugged at Darcy’s heart, even when they first met he didn't look this vulnerable.

_He’s scared too,_ she realized. She grasped his hand and held onto it tightly.

“This isn’t going to be easy. The next couple of months are going to involve me demanding food combos that should not exist, angry or disappointed parents, and moments when I’m so moody I’m going to be close to biting your head off,” she warned.

Loki smiled and kissed her cheek. “It’ll be worth it,” he responded.

“And one more thing,” Darcy noted. “Angel on your shoulder? Please, we both know I’m the sneaky lil demon on your shoulder giving you ideas for harmless pranks.”

Loki chuckled and kept holding his beloved. He'd say he'd give his life for her, but she'd say she wanted someone who'd live for her, not die for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more, lots more. And if you have a specific pregnancy prompt for the series or a side short feel free to drop it in a comment or give me a message on Twitter (@whiteXblackrose).
> 
> And while setting this up there was a comment asking about who's more adept at detecting/preventing pregnancy, Loki or Thor?  
> My general magic rule with these two is if it's from them, they'll sense it. Other than that it's spell work which is Loki's area.
> 
> Ooo, a Thor-proof phone. That's a question worthy of a oneshot on Tony's challenge in creating one. Thanks for the idea, hurd.


End file.
